


street lights

by kvnkllr



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvnkllr/pseuds/kvnkllr
Summary: in an imperfect world, moments between the two can block everything out, creating perfection





	street lights

The sun slowly lowered in the sky as Kevin and Joaquin took their seats opposite each other at Pop’s. Joaquin reached over the table and took Kevin’s hand in his own, gently squeezing it. It was the first time they’d been here alone, normally they would join Kevin’s friends or just order to go. The hazy lights shone above them as they ordered, and as the waitress left they were yet again, alone. It was so ordinary, yet so wonderful.

“It’s so rare for us to be able to go somewhere so open and public, but it’s nice, really nice!” Kevin said, smiling towards his boyfriend. 

“We just have to be so careful, It was a risk even telling your friends about it…” He replied, stating something they both knew and they had gotten used to. Kevin’s dad couldn’t know at all, and the serpents who did know all thought that it was just for the inside knowledge on the Sheriff (Which Kevin knew about, but trusted his boyfriend). Despite this, they’d taken each other on many dates in the 6 weeks they’d been together; Joaquin had, in true Romeo fashion, snuck into Kevin’s bedroom multiple times. Kevin had been over to his boyfriend’s place a couple of times too, and tonight was another one of those nights.

“I love you so much” giggled Kevin, squeezing Joaquin’s hand

“I love you too, much more than that.” he replied, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

The waitress walked over and put down their order of two burgers, fries to share and one large chocolate milkshake - with two straws. Kevin thanked her and they began to eat, it was perfect. Joaquin leant over the table and popped a couple of fries into Kevin’s mouth, then kissed his forehead and nose before sitting back down and continuing with their meal. A smile danced across Kevin’s face as he brought his hands up to hide it, only to find his boyfriend’s hands stopping them from covering up his smile

“Don’t hide it, you’ve got a gorgeous smile!”

“Y-You think so?”

“Of course I do, preppy!”

Kevin smiled even more, Joaquin followed suit. They finished off the food and Joaquin called over the waitress to pay. Walking out of the diner, Joaquin led his boyfriend to his motorbike and pulled out two helmets and got on the bike, moving so Kevin could comfortably sit on. Kevin wrapped his arms around Joaquin as he set off.

Street lights passed quickly as they drove to the southside. Naturally, Kevin’s breath hitched as they slowed down to the complex in which his boyfriend lived. He knew that Joaquin wouldn’t let any harm come to him, yet he still worried. It was somewhat risky, but worth it. They got off the bike and entered the small house where he lived. Kevin walked over to the sofa and sat down, soon joined by Joaquin who put his leather jacket on the arm, before sitting down. He kissed his cheek, put his arm around him and snuggled up to him. Despite the possibility of danger, they both felt safe, as if it was just them in the world.

“Would you like to watch a movie? Or just put the TV on and find something to watch…” asked Joaquin

“Could we put the TV on? I don’t mind what, I’d rather focus on you.” he answered, looking at his boyfriend and softly kissing him. 

The TV flickered on, tuning into the news. Joaquin changed channels to something more gentle, a romance film was being played.

“Is this okay, Kev?”

“It’s perfect!”

Joaquin kissed Kevin again, softly moving so they could kiss easily. The film played in the background, lighting up the room as they kissed, occasionally stopping to cuddle and catch bits of the film. At some point, Joaquin had pulled Kevin down while kissing, so now Kevin was laid on top of his boyfriend, Kissing him with long, drawn out kisses and short, sweet kisses. 

Eventually, the film ended, It was getting late and Joaquin could tell that Kevin was tired.

“You wanna go to bed?”

“Only if you do too…”, he replied, kissing him again.

Slowly moving Kevin off him, Joaquin got up and led Kevin to his room. It was small, not much more than a bed, some drawers and a closet, but it was all he needed. There was a guitar leaning on the closet, which Joaquin used previously to sing to, and with, his boyfriend. A pile of clothes formed as they stripped, only leaving boxers; they had seen each other naked before, yet neither of them could get enough of each other. Walking over, Joaquin wrapped his arm around Kevin’s waist and kissed him, moving him over to the bed, where he pulled him down.

A soft laugh, almost a whisper of one, filled the air as Joaquin rolled his boyfriend over, kissing him with short pauses. He slowly pulled away and began to trace his fingers along Kevin’s chest. He was so perfect, impossibly so, yet here he was - real and in bed with him.

“Preppy?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re perfect… I-I’m so lucky…”

“I’m not perfect, you are!! I’m the lucky one too!!”

Joaquin was still tracing his fingers along Kevin’s chest as Kevin took his hand and softly kissed it then Kissed him on the lips and pulled him close. Their legs entwined as they pulled up the duvet and kissed once again. It lingered, as all of their last kisses did. This time, they didn’t have to leave each other. They would see each other as they woke, and that was all they wanted. 

Joaquin moved slightly, holding Kevin in a more protective position, to which Kevin smiled and pulled himself closer. 

“Goodnight, My Northside boy…”

“Night Night, My love”

“Dream of me”

“And you too! Sleep well, I love you”

“I love you too, preppy”

With that, they relaxed into the pillows and slowly fell asleep, intertwined. It was one of the best night’s sleep they had both ever had. With nothing planned the next day, they could sleep in and spend even more time together - which was perfect, always.


End file.
